objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
BFDIA Randomized/Episode 16
Firey: Soon to be final 8, I wonder what the prize is gonna be... Announcer: There is no prize for final 8, but there is a prize for final 6, maybe even 5 as well. Firey: Oh, well, I hope I make it to final 6. *intro* Announcer: Welcome to cake at stake. Today we got 8 votes. Let's see the likes. TV: Ice Cube (4 votes) Announcer: Wow, Ice Cube got all of the likes. Ice Cube: Yay! *ice cube spins wheel* *gets shampoo* Ruby: Ice Cube looks nice with hair shampoo! Announcer: Anyways, let's see who's getting eliminated. Announcer: Saw. Saw: Yeah? Announcer: One person voted for you, even though you're not up for elimination. Saw: Oh. Announcer: Anyways, since you all are safe, you get a cake. The cake this time is a rock. Book: But that's not a Cake! Announcer: Oh well *throws cakes at non-ufe contestants* Announcer: Ruby and Ice Cube, you are both safe with 0 votes. *throws rocks at them, they both shatter* s a u c e s p e n s e Announcer: Yellow Face. Yellow Face: Phew Yellow Face: Is eliminated with 2 votes. Yellow Face: WHAT?! *yellow face gets eliminated* Cake: Yay! I'm swafe! Announcer: *throws rock at cake* *rock gets stuck in cake* Cake: Awww Announcer: Anyways, your next challenge is to dodge all of the obstacles coming towards you. You get 1 points for every second you survive. Go. Firey: Didn't we do this last season? Announcer: Yes, but I'm running out of challenge ideas. Firey: Wow, woah! *dodges obstacle* Book: Wha? *gets killed* Announcer: If you die like Book did, you're out. Bell: Well, this is easy. *tsunami comes* Firey: AHH!!! *hides in rain shelter* *Everyone but Bell gets in aswell* Bell: Wait, open up! *tsunami wipes out bell* Firey: Is it safe to come out? *everyone gets out* *sharp weapons rush towards the remaining contestants* *Ice Cube dies* Eggy: Hup! Hup! *dies* Firey: Uh oh, the next obstacle looks dangerous! Saw: Ahh!!! *cake slips* Cake: Oh no! *gets dragged by mysterious thing and dies* Ruby: Phew, I think the obstacles are done. Announcer: Actually, there are two more obstacles Ruby: What?! *a meteor shower starts* Firey, Saw, and Ruby: Ahh!!!! *ruby gets shattered* Announcer: The last obstacle is to fight, you both have swords. Go. Firey: How am I going to kill you with a sword? Saw: Boo! Firey: Woahh!! *slips and falls in a pond* AHH!!!! *dies* Saw: Yes, I win! *the platform starts heating up* Saw: Huh? What's going on? *dies from heat* *MRC recovers everyone* Announcer: Okay, let's see your scores. Announcer: So these are your current scores. Firey: Yes, I'm first again! Announcer: So vote for Book, Ice Cube, Cake and Ruby. Voting ends April 5th 4:00 PM (ETC) Also, there is going to be a debuter. Everyone: *gasp* Announcer: So, let's see their entries. Bubble: Vote for me! Coiny: Vote for me, Firey doesn't deserve to win Dream Island Again! Eraser: Vote for me, uh, please. Flower: VOTE FOR ME, or i'll CRUSH YOU! Golf Ball: Vote for me, and I will have a 23.73829217% of winning Dream Island! Leafy (as a picture): .... *falls off and breaks* Needle: Vote for me! Announcer: Needy. Needle: *slaps cam* Don't call me Needy! Pin: Vote for me! I'm better than Remote! Rocky: :) Snowball: Vote for me! I'm better than everyone else! Spongy: Vwot fur me! Teardrop: *holds a paper saying Vote for me!* Tennis Ball: Uh, you should vote for me. Woody: Ah, Uh, *starts screaming* 8-Ball: Again, I don't have a favorite number. Barf Bag: *starts leaking* Bomby: OH NO FIREY, YOU LIT MY FUSE! Firey: No I didn't. Clock: Watches are wannabes Cloudy: Vote for me! I MUST DESTROY BELL! David: AW, SERIOUSLY! Dora: *speaks spanish super fast* Evil Leafy: *jump scare* Fanny: I'm better. Grassy: *silence* Heh, you didn't see me! Nickel: I'm in Inanimate Insanity, so I don't really care if you vote for me. Nonexisty: *silence* Pie: *explodes* Pillow: Man, I'm tired. Robot Flower: VOTE FOR ME OR I'LL CRUSH YOU! Roboty: *boop beep bop boop* Taco: *eats a burrito* Tree: *starts waving* Bottle: Vote me! Puffball: Who'll debut? I wanna know! Firey Jr: Firey's my dad! Firey: No I'm not! Gaty: I'm gonna win! Bracelety: Fabulous! Lollipop: You should vote for me, I guess. Announcer: So yeah, start voting. Voting ends April 5th 4:00 PM (ETC) Voting Vote who you like/dislike and who you want to debut! Aftermath Book: I really have to put more work into winning! Ruby: Yeah, then you'll be like Firey! First every day! Firey: I heard that! Category:BFDIA Randomized